oc's needed: All shall be used
by Silver Ocean Jackson
Summary: I NEED OC'S! ANY SUBMITTED WILL BE USED AS CHARACTERS FOR ONE OF MY UNWRITTEN STORIES! ALL ECCEPTED! The story is starting though you can still submit. It is called: 2 Gems Of Beauty
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I need OC's for ALL my stories. Any OC submitted will be used. I'm mostly looking for OC's from childless gods or goddesses. I DON'T ACCEPT POSEIDON CHILDREN! I am also looking for children of the demigods like the seven. I ACCEPT THALICO, LEYNA, AND ANY OTHERS THAT AREN'T THE OUTCOME OF NO PERCABETH. OC's can be mortals and gods too. I accept any god, goddess, or primordial. Be creative. I need to know:

-Your Pen Name (If you have one):

Character name:

Parent 1:

Parent 2:

Adoptive Parents (If has):

Deity (Roman or Greek or Egyptian or none):

Been to Camp Half Blood:

Been to Camp Jupiter:

Enemy or Ally:

Gender:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Hair style:

Clothes:

Personality:

Appearance:

Background:

Powers and weapons:

Role in life of demigods:

Other:

**HERE IS THE STORY SO I DON'T BREAK THE RULES:**

_Percy likes blue cookies. His mom won't let him take. He got out of bed and stole cookies. Yum! "PERCY," yelled his mom. CAUGHT! _


	2. Example 1

Made by the awesome: Princess Of Flames

Name: Ryan Blaze  
Nickname: Blaze, Mr. Hotshot  
Age: 17  
Hair: light blond with small spikes  
Eye: icy blue  
Skin: fair  
Godly and mortal parent: Axel Blaze and Khione  
Relatives: Axel Blaze, deceased  
Angelina Starling, stepmother, deceased  
Julia Blaze, halfsister, deceased  
Siblings:, Julia Blaze  
History:his dad was a social worker who married a archaeologist named Angelina Starling when he was 4 so by the time he turned 5 he had a baby sister. He loved her so much! He was really possessive about her well being and took great care of her. One day his family was traveling through a mountain range through a storm. The avalanche killed his family but him being a son of Khione, survived. When he was taken to camp halfblood and was claimed by his mother, he was furious at the irony.  
Camp wear: camp Tshirt, blue jeans and converse  
Mortal wear: a white shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, blue jeans and black combat boots  
Formal wear: tux  
Personality:he is a hard core tough guy who likes being uncharged and makes excellent strategies and plans. But he doesn't mind anyone else leading as long as they have half a brain. Though, when it comes to little kids he is a real Teddy bear. You'd find him braiding hairs and patching up injuries and playing with little kids when you don't find him training. he is like a dad to them. But emotions are something he hides and hates showing them  
Likes: children, training, snow, snowstorms  
Dislikes: Zeus, extreme heights, anyone who bullies children, nosy people who don't know when to shut up, Khione  
Powers: summoning snow storms, controlling ice like Elsa from Frozen  
Strengths: close combat, strategies,  
Weakness: any little kid involved and chances of getting hurt he'll be the most careless and rash person you meet.  
Weapon: two Crystalline silver blades that are the length of his arms which are EXTREMELY cold  
Possible death: if required then sure.

GENERAL  
Name: Lumina Starling (Lumi)  
Gender: Female  
Age: physically 13 but actually 16  
Nationality: French  
Godly Parent: Artemis  
Mortal Parent: Darius Starling, son of Athena  
Weapon of Choice: Bow and Arrows, crystalline silver hand fans.  
Age when He/She found Camp Half-Blood: joined the Hunt before going  
History: Artemis met Darius the son of Athena during her solo hunting time in Switzerland when He was attacked by a pack of hellhounds and killed 2 but had a deep gash on his arm and was saved by the Moon goddess. She found him amusing for some reason and without even realising it the their fates had been entwined under the full moon. Artemis had a daughter born out of moonlight in one Lunar cycle and had Darius raise her until her 13th birthday. Before leaving she gave her daughter a little crescent moon charm to protect her

PERSONALITY ATTRIBUTES  
Likes: Reading, stargazing, being with the Hunters,  
Dislikes: monsters, stereotypes, bullies, sexists, racists, people who underestimate girls  
Hobbies: stargazing, archery, combat training  
Strengths: Combat  
Weaknesses: Knife throwing, swords.  
Fears: Spiders, Having a friend get hurt or die, Claustrophobia  
Special Traits/Talents: She can manipulate moonlight into illusions, spies or for protection, she can lunar travel as long as moonlight has touched that area  
Description: she is a hard core, tough girl and a bit of a feminist. She is a born leader and protects all those who are being bullied or are having trouble. A total genius and observant. She hates when people underestimate girls and if a boy approaches her she is a total hard core and has a horrifying glare that even makes the jocks tremble. She was the President of Aurora Academy (her school) that has two separate blocks for girls and boys but keeps up the hard core, tough girl look but with her friends she is friendly and kind so one thing you must remember is that never get on her bad side.

APPEARANCE ATTRIBUTES  
Skin Color: Fair  
Eye color: Silver  
Hair color: Silvery blond like moonlight  
Hairstyle: Long curly, kept in a pony tail  
Height: 5'4  
Body Type: athletic  
Marks and Scars: Two scars on her left cheek

OUTFIT  
Torso: a white frock, and silvery robe like jacket  
Legs: blue jeans  
Feet: Black or silver boots  
Arms:...  
Head: black hair band  
Face: Her silver crescent moon charm around her neck

**Here is a story so I don't break the rules:**

_Annabeth ducked under its furry belly and dodges its claw. She took it down, Dead hellhound._


	3. Example 2-4

BY THE AWESOME: WhenDoesOneDie

Name: Akira Misaki

Godly Parent: Artemis ( didn't see dat coming did ya)

Parent: Doesn't have one

Deity: Greek

been to both camps

Ally

Girl

Pink hair

Yellow eyes

Long hair Jeans and a pink t-shirt

Kind caring but dangerous

A cute Lolita

Uses katanas throwing knifes and bows with deadly accuracy

Born in japan

not much known abot her background

A murderer demigod

Likes pink

BY THE AWESOME: Mythluver

Character name: Sky DiAngelo  
Parent 1: Nico DiAngelo  
Parent 2: Thalia grace ( DiAngelo )  
Diety: Greek  
Camp half blood and Jupiter  
Enemy's : any one  
Gender: girl  
Hair : black  
Eye color: electric blue  
Hair: long  
Cloths: anything black blue of ripped  
Personality : loner outcast shy sarcastic  
Appearance : long straight black hair electric blue eyes with lightning In them  
Background live with parents all her life  
Powers / weapons : bow dagger shadow travel raise the dead  
Role :

BY THE AWESOME Lemonade Lunatic

Character Name: Lilia Wyrick  
Age: 19  
Dad: Kronos (not sure if you'll take that or not. If not make it Nemesis)  
Mom: Unknown  
Adoptive Parent: Kristie Wyrick (died) Alex McDowell  
Deity: Greek  
Camp Half-Blood: Yesh  
Camp Jupiter: Nope  
Enemy or Ally: Some trust her and some don't  
Gender: Female  
Hair Color: Naturally black with golden streaks but has many different neon colors dyed in  
Eye Color: Gold  
Hair Style: long and curly, goes down to waist  
Clothes: cream t-shirt and skinny jeans and sneakers  
Personality: Distant, nervous, short-tempered,  
Appearance: pale skin, like really freaking pale  
Background: Before the first war against the Titans and gods Kronos fell in love with a mortal woman. Unfortunately when the woman gave birth to her daughter with Kronos she died. Kronos felt terrible and sealed the child in amber and hid her. After the 2nd giant war Kristie Wyrick found her in a mountain cave. She took the child and raised her as her own. She named the child Lilia. When Zeus found out that Kronos had a daughter he tried to kill her but Athena told him that she was innocent, and that the gods should wait before killing her. Zeus agreed to this, but he killed Kristie because she helped the child and none of the gods could stop this. Athena summoned her child Alex McDowell and told him to take of the 9 year old. She grew up a happy child, but suddenly she got powers over time and accidentally froze Alex. Athena was mad, but she understood hat the child needed to learn how to control her powers. Athena tried to help but the powers just got worse and worse. She tried to go to Camp Half-Blood for help, but everyone was terrified. She ran. Eventually she came to a little field and prayed for help. A nymph came and gave her a wristwatch that helped her control her powers. She went back to camp. More people started to trust her, but most were still scared.  
Powers and Weapons: wristwatch that helps control her time powers, short dagger made of Celestial bronze  
Role in Life of Demigods: (I'm not sure what this means so I'll guess) She either terrifies or helps people  
Other:

**STORY SO I DONT GET IN TROUBLE: **

_Percy was falling. The air around him became thick and hot. He could barely breathe, but he couldn't leave her. He clutched Annabeths hand and they plummeted towards the pit._


	4. Example 5-7

By the Awesome: HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185

Character: Astrea Nyx Roven  
Parents: Khione and Aloysius Roven  
Diety: Greek  
Has never been to either camps (nomad)  
Is an ally  
Female  
Has black choppy hair with dark blue tips (dyed) and bangs always cover right eye  
Ice blue eyes (Jack Frost )  
Is usually in a braid but sometimes in a pinytail for battle or war  
Formal clothes include a dark blue blouse , black slim plants, and black flats  
Her usual clothes are a dark grey wife-beater, blue pullover hoodie, ripped dark blue jeans, black lace up combat boots, fingerless black gloves, and her bracelet that says pagonia(frost)  
Personality:She is sarcastic, sort of a loner, independent, observant (check GODLY POWERS), and self-doubtful. Since her powers are connected with her emotions she tries to not get to emotional- mad, sad- but when she has to separate others from causing harm to others she will use force.  
Appearance : She looks slightly underfed (willowy) and looks like a long distance runner, pale, and has old buen marks on her ribs  
Back ground:When she was 9 Krista, stepmother, started verbally abusing her and started physically at 12. At 13 Krista went too far and Astrea's powers went haywire causing Krista's blood to freeze. When Andrew,older stepbrother, and Aloysius found out they restrained her and burned her. When they fell asleep she packed up some food, clothes, and money and left  
Powers/ weapon:She can use the wind as a guide and can communicate with it ( she is an elemental of a sort and of her connection with it due to her mother), she can shoot bursts of ice/snow/frost and with some effort she can freeze entire groups of people in ice, and she can freeze the water inside a person if needed to  
She uses bows and arrows but for close range her knife  
Other: she is good at running,flexible, and uses parkiur to help her get out of sticky situations.

By the awesome: ChocolateSodaPop

Name: Kalo Pines  
Parent 1: Demeter  
Parent 2: Unknown  
Adoptive parent: Calypso  
Deity: Greek  
Camp half blood: Yes  
Camp Jupiter: No  
Enemy or ally: Ally  
Gender: Male  
Hair color: Dirty blonde  
Hair style: Short and gelled up  
Clothes: blue jacket, jeans, and black tennis shoes  
Personality: Easy going, curious about everything, logical, positive, quiet and shy  
Appearance: Freckles dotting the bridge of his nose, scrawny, but not weak, tan skin and soft green eyes  
Background: When Kalo was no older than two years old he was left to the streets. A monster was about to strike the defenceless child so Demeter saved him and by sending him to Ogygia. There, Calypso raised him until he turned 15. Hermes, being the god to ever visit, found Kalo and without Calypso's consent, took him back to New York. From there he made it to camp half blood.  
Powers and weapons: A crystal sword made from the crystals in Calypso's cave. He can control plants and vines and is an excellent gardener.  
Role with demigods: He often gets laughed at for his old speech he uses because of Calypso. Also he doesn't understand the modern world very well. But the kids at CHB like him overall and he has friends  
Other:  
Sexuality: straight  
Weaknesses: claustrophobia and being in a place with no plants.  
Goals: To make it back to Calypso's island someday.

By the awesome: NeverForgiveOrForget161616

Character name: Tristan Axl Grace. People call him Axl though

Parent 1: Jason Grace

Parent 2: Piper McLean/Grace

Adoptive Parents (If has): None.

Deity (Roman or Greek or Egyptian or none):Half Greek and Half Roman

Been to Camp Half Blood: Yep.

Been to Camp Jupiter: Yeah.

Enemy or Ally: Ally of course!

Gender: Male

Hair color: Blond

Eye color: Kaleidoscopic eyes (Sky Blue,Green and Light Brown)

Hair style: Short cropped

Clothes: CHB shirt,Camp Jupiter shirt, T-shirts,V-necks,jeans,cargo shorts and converse

Personality: Fun,Funny,Charming and Sarcastic. Can be a good leader when he's not fooling around. Has a soft spot for people who is important to him. He hates attention from other people. People expect the best from him because his parents are well respected heroes and his Grandfather is Jupiter. So he goes to Camp Half Blood whenever he needs to blow off some steam. Acts like Nico when he was younger for most of he time

Appearance: Basically a mini Jason but with Piper's eyes. His tatoo has the symbol of Jupiter with 7 bar lines.

Background: He grew up in the two camps. But spends more time in Camp Jupiter

Powers and weapons: He inherited all of Jason's power and Piper's chramspeaking ability. A stygian iron sword mixed with imperial gold. A gift from Nico because they just get each other.

Role in life of demigods: A leader, prankster and the life of Camp Jupiter. Mostly because he's the perfect package. He blames his Dad and Grandad.

Other: He also has a scar on his upper lip just like Jason because he too, tried to eat a stapler. He never goes anywhere without his leather jacket that his Grandpa Jupiter gave him. Good thing Aphrodite approved it. Because his Grandma is Aphrodite she needs to approve of what he's wearing all the time. He also calls Jupiter PopPop and Aphrodite Aphy (she didn't want to be called granny so Aphy it is!) He and Nico are very much alike except he is much more social than Nico.

**Story I need to do:**

_Tears streaked down her cheeks. She was so beautiful. Silver Ocean Jackson. Daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson. They get to take the new born home. Little did they know, she is really the reincarnation of the creator, Chaos._


	5. Examples 8 and 9

made by the awesome: bugatty

Character Name : Aurora Valdez

Parent 1 : Leo Valdez

Parent 2 : Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano.

Adoptive Parents : She lives among the mortals in NYC, in an apartment with no parents.

Diety : Her grandparents, if that counts, are Bellona and Hephaestus.

Been to CHB : No.

Been to CJ : No.

Enemy or Ally : Ally, though she doesn't get along with Jason and Piper's children very well.

Gender : Female.

Hair color : Brown/black.

Clothes : A pair of too-tight Abercrombie jeans, a white tank top, and a leather jacket with combat boots.

Personality : Mainly Leo's funny and super ADHD qualities and his flirtiness, but with Reyna's seriousness and warrior-like fighting skills.

Appearance : She has tan-ish skin, like a mix between Reyna and Leo, with long brownish blackish hair down to her mid-back that she wears in a braid or straight down. She's 5'6'' and skinny.

Background : She doesn't know any of her siblings, if she has any, and so she's been alone her whole life. Reyna left her with her friend because she was too young, and they left her once she was 13 with a credit card and the apartment. She's very frightened because of that.

Powers and weapons : She has no powers.

Role in life of demigods : I don't really know.

Other : None. 

By the awesome: Cocokitty2316

Name: Cerila (ser-El-uh) Josen  
Girl  
Parent 1: Aphrodite  
Parent 2: Ken Josen  
Age:( I would like her to be young, but a teenager is fine)  
Greek  
Has never been to Camp Half-Blood  
Hair Color: Shining Black  
Hair Style: Long, shiny ringlets.  
Eye Color: Violet (dunno)  
Clothes: Usual: Little above the knee skirt, flats, and a simple white blouse.  
Personality: Hyper, high case of ADHD, loves food, and beautiful.  
History: When Cerila was born, Aphrodite disappeared. Ken, her father, had to take care of her. Cerila wasn't a girly-girl, but liked wearing girly clothes. She charmed everyone that she met, and everyone loved her. But, later she was labeled as a troublemaker when she had accidently charmspoke a man into giving her a expensive necklace ( kind of like Pipers story).Everyone steered clear of her after the incident. Even her father.  
Weapons: Two charms one her bracelet that Aphrodite gave to her, That turns into twin blades slightly curved at the top.  
Role in story: I would like her to be a slightly main character.

**blah blah, story:**

_My honey blond hair blew in the wind but I didn't care. He's gone. I'll never see his sea green eyes ever again. MY STUFFED CAT IS GONE! Percy came up to me and calmed me down. At least I will always have him. Even if he wasn't Mr. Whiskers. _


	6. Get Ready!

Hi people. I'm going to start the story soon. Stay tuned. I think it's going to be called _2 Gems of Beauty._Well bye!

**Annoying story I have to write:**

_She squeezed my hand so tight I thought I would burst. She cursed at me for putting her through this pain. Though, I knew, in the end it would be worth it. Holding it in my arms. It brought tears of joy to my eyes. Annabeth screamed again. It's finally over. I finally got what I've always wanted. A picture of Annie screaming on a spider themed roller coaster._


	7. Excerp from: 2 Gems of Beauty

**Cerila's POV**

I grasped Ryan's hand tightly and we walked through the gates. The weird goat thing told us we'd be safe here. My name is Cerila Josen, I'm 8 years old. About to start a life no one has ever imagined before. My 'brother' is Ryan Blaze. We aren't really related, but he was the only one ever truly there for me. I squeezed his hand tighter. I remember how I met him.

_ I was with my daddy in the mall when I saw a beautiful jewelry store. My daddy started walking to it! I've always had good luck. We stepped into the store and my daddy's usually strong voice whispered, "Scarlet?" "Yes Ken, may I see our daughter?" My father gave a weak nod. This was my mommy? I happily skipped over to the women. My long, shining black ringlets flying around with every hop. The women looked around 20. My father was in his late 30s though. Her hair kept on changing and so did her eyes. I wish mine did. I only had violet eyes. "Go," she stated to my father. I almost ran after my father but I couldn't. "My names Aphrodite," said the women, "I am your mum." She handed me a golden bracelet with 2 charms. One heart and one dove. I smiled a toothy grin. In a puff of pink smoke, she disappeared. In her place was a 70 year old man. He saw the bracelet around my wrist. He tried to grab it but I didn't let him. I pressed the dove and my bracelet turned into a dagger. He yelled, "Gun!" and hit a red button on the wall. Immediately, two buff, ugly men ran in. I touched a dove print on the dagger and it turned back into my bracelet. The guards took me to my dad and took my bracelet. My daddy looked at me disgusted. The next morning, the bracelet was on my wrist again. My dad saw it and forced me out. He told me never to come back. That night I was shivering on a park bench I found. A boy around 16 years old with spiky blonde hair and icy blue eyes came up to me. He told me his name was Ryan Blaze. He took me to a nice tree house in a woods 5 minutes away. Ever since then, he's been the only one that ever cared for me. _

**That was 1 year ago. **


	8. Examples 10 and 11

By the awesome: DemigodSonofPoseidon

Pen Name: DemigodSonofPoseidon (not on it)

Character name: Daniel Vazquez

Parent 1: Zeus (hate to be that guy, but theres not many gods and goddesses i like, and ive already used all the other gods i like except Zeus)

Parent 2: Sara Bou (died)

Adoptive Parent: lived in an orphanage, ran away, and is currently in the woods looking for CHB after he got a vision

Deity: Greek

Been to CHB: No

Been to CJ: No

Enemy or ally: Ally

Gender: Male

Hair color: Dark brown

Eye color: Blue

Hair style: long hair up to his eyebrows but puts it all to his right side.

Clothes: red shirt, jeans, black hoodie, and switches from basketball sneakers to converse

Personality: nice, charming, intimidating, funny, very serious in battles, quick decision making, would do anything for his friends, loves leading

Appearance: Hate to say this but i guess you can say he has old Justin-beiberush hair(one to the side), has a six pack, has muscles everywhere, very tan skin, (has a 2 inch scar on his right cheek and a huge scar about 8 inches on his back from the car accident)

Background: Basically he had a normal life until age 10, when his mom died by a car accident when she was drunk, he was in the car, but he survived but got the 2 scars and broke his wrist but recovered from the wrist obviously, never knew his father, he got put to an orphanage at age 11 (was very dirty, so the scent hid him), but he ran away at 13 but while in the woods he got attacked by a furie and is currently trying to find his way into camp (very close)

Powers and weapons: has the lightning and sky powers, very athletic and strong (i know its not really powers), ever since he was little his mom have him a knife with a button that switches to a bronze sword with a symbol of an eagle (zeus' animal symbol)

Role in life of demigods: not in camp yet, but when he does and gets claimed, everyone expects him to be a big shot and do amazing things since he's the son of zeus. Doesn't like the attention he receives just because he's zeus' son.

Other: hates pickles, cyclops, and showoffs.

Fears: Tarturus, losing someone he loves(family, friends, gf obviously, if he gets one lol)

Age: 13

By the awesome: Awesomepossum328

Your Pen Name (If you have one): Awesomepossum328

Character name: Ivy Rose Moore

Age: 15

Parent 1: Mason Moore (deceased)

Parent 2: Ananke, Goddess of Inevitability, Fate, Necessity, and Circumstance.

Adoptive Parents (If has): None.

Deity (Roman or Greek or Egyptian or none): Greek

Been to Camp Half Blood: Yes

Been to Camp Jupiter: No

Enemy or Ally: She constantly struggles between the two.

Gender: Female

Hair color: Blonde, nearly white

Eye color: A very light, but piercing blue.

Hair style: Down to her lower back, but constantly tied up. Straight.

Clothes: She often wears neutral colors, such as gray or white, and dark colored jeans.

Personality: She is a very calm, put together person; a very "at one with the world" sort of person. She is quiet, and rarely talks to people, and therefore has no friends. But let's be honest, if you could alter someone's fate just by glancing at them too, would you have people hanging around you?

Appearance: She is athletically built, but still fairly slender.

Background: The first five years of her life were absolute paradise compared to her current life. She spent that time with her father, showered in his love, before things started getting stranger. They could be walking down the street, her hand in his, and could walk past a couple, clearly in love. Ivy would merely look at them, and they would erupt into a huge, relationship-ruining argument. And with that, Mason would gather Ivy into his arms, and rush her home. It started getting worse. She could look up to a clear sky and suddenly a tornado would form. Ivy wasn't allowed to leave the house anymore for reasons she did not know. All she knew was that her father was starting to loose it. She would catch him yelling at the sky, cursing it for all it had done to ruin their lives. He sharply hissed at it to "seal his fate" if that's what her "almighty powers" were for. The next morning, Ivy found her father hanging by a rope. She was barely six years old. She didn't know anything was wrong until her neighbor phoned the police to check the horrible smell coming from the strange house next door. The body was discovered and Ivy was sent to an orphanage. A woman adopted her the next day, which was quite unusual. But the woman refused to sign any papers, saying she was Ivy's birth mother. After blood tests and DNA tests, it was determined the woman was telling the truth. And she took Ivy home, and that's when all hell broke loose. She revealed herself to Ivy as a goddess and began training her, though it was against ancient laws. It was with her mother, Ananke, that Ivy learned fear and pain, and that happiness was just an illusion that inevitability of fate. She taught Ivy to use her powers neutrally, but if in some case that Ivy needed them for her own benefit, then why not? And soon, neutral became nothing. Once her mother was forced away, when Ivy was eight, Ivy was left alone on the streets. She was never in trouble though. She could merely change fate to her favor. She never wanted to go to Camp Half-Blood, but by her mother's wishes and promises, she went. Her mother has said that she requires Ivy to be at Camp Half-Blood until the time is right. And that if she does this and completes the task at hand, Ivy may live by her mother's side. And for a child who has only had a mother for barely two years, it was tempting to change fate. So she sits and waits, for nearly seven years, for her mother to make her move. Now fifteen, she's beginning to wonder if her mother ever will.

Powers and weapons: She has two celestial bronze knives that she rarely uses. She prefers to use her abilities, though they tire her over time, and change fate to her favor. She has the ability to change circumstance as well, perhaps to rid her opponent of a weapon and weaken them in battle skills. Or perhaps change their necessity to beat her. Nevertheless, she is an asset in trying battles, with the ability to change the outcome. She is also intuitive, since she must have an idea of the future in order to change it.

Role in life of demigods: She is an outcast, though during the struggle of this story, they will come to accept her more as they learn they will need her. I am all for her having a boyfriend and making friends, just do it gradually.

Other: She constantly struggles between good and bad. Her mother is against the gods, for the disrespect they sentence her to, and the fact they can overpower her abilities. Both Anake's and Ivy's abilities come from will, and whoever has the higher will to change fate, will succeed. Once fate is changed, it cannot be unchanged. And one cannot change fate to drastically, or it can unfold the world, and Ivy must learn this in the story. She will start out as an enemy spy, who has infultrated the camp, with empty promises from her mother in mind. She is quite prescence, though a very powerful one. She will join her mother at the beginning of the struggle as a high ranking member of the enemy. She has a will that can Ananke envies, and with the two of them together, they can change the fate of the gods. But Ivy will realize this and turn back to the demigod side. It's up to you to decide whether she's switch sides too late.

Fatal Flaw: Indecision. Being a person who holds fate in the palm of her hand, how could she not experience a little second-guessing?

Fears: Herself. She is young and empowered, but she also knows the fear of a wrong choice. Once fate has been changed, it cannot be unchanged. What if she accidentally commits genocide? What if she accidentally ends the world? As the story goes on, she will struggle with this more with a few close calls, and eventually, she will kill someone. Everything spirals off something else, you can't just change one thing.

If you need a character reference: Ridley, from Beautiful Creatures is what she will most likely be like during her time with her mother, just a little tamer. While Lena, also from Beautiful Creatures, will be more of who she is while she's with the other demigods. (If you haven't read the book, first off, you should! It's amazing. Second, just look up character descriptions)

**Story:**

_It was time. I looked up at the stars and moon. I got down on one knee. A tear spilt from my cheek. "Bob sais hello," I whispered. "He's right, I do," a voice behind me said. I turned around. It was Bob and my friendly giant friend._


End file.
